Das Monster muss sterben!
Bald hat der Schrecken endlich ein Ende. Es hat wirklich lang genug gedauert. Unzählige Menschen mussten ihn Nacht für Nacht durchleben. In Gestalt einer grauenhaften, abstoßenden Kreatur. Diese bedauernswerten Frauen, Männer und Kinder lagen friedlich und entspannt in ihren Betten und tauchten in die bunte, tiefe und schrankenlose Welt ihrer Träume ein, bis sie plötzlich irgendetwas weckte. Ein Geräusch oder auch nur eine ungute Vorahnung. Und dann sahen sie sich ihrem größten Alptraum Auge in Auge gegenüber. Einem gedrungenem Geschöpf mit runzliger Haut, einem dürren Hals, kräftigen, krallenbewehrten Armen und einem breiten fleischigen Kopf, der fast nur aus Zähnen zu bestehen scheint. Die rot leuchtenden Augen des Ungetüms schweben wie zwei unheilvolle Sterne durch die Nacht, und die kreischende Stimme schneidet sich selbst in die stärkste Seele hinein, wenn sich der groteske Mund näher und näher an sein Opfer heranschiebt und verstörende Worte in einer Sprache spricht, die wohl kein Mensch je entschlüsseln kann. Glücklicherweise hat es noch niemanden getötet. Bis jetzt jedenfalls. Warum, darüber können wir nur spekulieren. Vielleicht ist es gestört worden und geflohen, als jemand anderes ins Zimmer kam oder das Licht anging. Vielleicht weiß es noch nicht genug über uns Menschen, um sich einen Angriff zuzutrauen. Vielleicht will es auch nur Psychoterror verbreiten und weidet sich an unserer Angst. Aber das ist mir eigentlich scheißegal. Darüber sollen sich Wissenschaftler und Philosophen ihre Eierköpfe zerbrechen. Ich will das Viech nur abmurksen und meine Fäuste tief in seine hässliche Fressluke stopfen. Oder den Lauf meines Gewehrs. Verdient hat es das allemal. Viele, die von der Kreatur besucht wurden, haben Angststörungen entwickelt. Manche sogar Depressionen, Paranoia, Schizophrenie. Sie trauen sich nicht mehr, zu schlafen oder das Licht auszumachen. Sie haben keine Kraft mehr, zur Schule, in die Uni oder zur Arbeit zu gehen. Ihr Leben ist versaut, auch wenn ihre Körper verschont wurden. Es sind tausende, zehntausende, hunderttausende Leben. Jedes davon wäre einen zerfetzten Monsterschädel wert. Mindestens. Wie schade, dass ich nur so wenig Kugeln habe. Immerhin haben wir das Versteck der Kreatur jetzt gefunden. Wanderer haben zufällig entdeckt, wie die Kreatur dort hineingehuscht ist. Es liegt mitten in diesem Wald, unter den Wurzeln eines uralten, gewaltigen Baumes. Und genau dort befinde ich mich jetzt. Direkt über dem Bau dieses Wichsers. Als Ex-Soldat und erfahrener Dämonenjäger bin ich genau der richtige Mistkerl für den Job. So leise wie möglich gleite ich durch die enge Öffnung unter den knorrigen Wurzeln. Andere hätten vielleicht Angst gehabt. Aber für mich ist es Routine. Ich bin schon öfter in feindliches Terrain vorgedrungen, als ich zählen kann. Und auch ein übernatürliches Geschöpf ist nicht viel gefährlicher als ein Soldat, der um sein Überleben kämpft. Als ich unten ankomme, leuchtet die Lampe unterhalb der Mündung meines Gewehrs direkt in die hässliche Visage des Ungeheuers. Das Ding will noch seine Hände heben, aber ich drücke bereits den Abzug. Mündungsfeuer erhellt das Versteck der Kreatur, und Kugel um Kugel schlägt in seinen weichen, ekelhaften Kopf. Grüngelbes Blut spritzt an die Wände, die Decke und den Boden. Das Viech schreit in seiner seltsamen Sprache wie ein Schwein auf der Schlachtbank. Das Geschrei nervt mich tierisch, aber wozu Ohrstöpsel, wenn man eine fette Wumme hat. Nach einigen weiteren Ladungen liegt das Ding endlich still. Was für ein geiles Gefühl. Ich bin ein Held. Das ganze Land … nein, die ganze verdammte Welt wird meinen Namen kennen. Aaron Hill – Der Monstertöter. Geh kacken, Siegfried. Jetzt kommt der Hillster! Ein breites Grinsen wächst auf meinen Mundwinkel. Vielleicht sollte ich mit dem Ding posieren. Ein hübsches Selfie für meine Facebook-Seite und für Instagram. Für die Ladies, damit sie was Geiles haben, dass sie sich auf den Nachttisch stellen können. Aber erstmal brauche ich mehr Licht. Ich stelle mein Gewehr auf einen Tisch, den das Ding offensichtlich hier hingestellt hatte, als es noch nicht aus Blut und Matsch bestand, und hole meine fette Hochleistungstaschenlampe raus. Zum ersten Mal sehe ich das Versteck in richtig guter Beleuchtung. Ein weiterer Tisch mit einem hölzernen Stuhl. Ein Schrank… mit Büchern. Bilder von Landschaften und lächelnden Menschen. Ein Teppich. Ein verdammter Computer. What the fuck? Das sieht hier ja mehr aus wie in der Wohnung eines Geschichtslehrers als wie im Schlupfloch eines Monsters. Langsam gehe ich zu einem großen, ledergebundenen Buch, das aufgefaltet auf dem Schreibtisch liegt, auf dem sich zur Zeit auch mein Gewehr befindet. Obwohl ich es nicht erwartet hatte, kann ich die Schrift darin tatsächlich lesen. Das Ding mochte vielleicht nicht unsere Sprache sprechen, aber es konnte eindeutig darin schreiben. Seine Schrift ist geschwungen und verschnörkelt, lässt sich aber trotzdem gut lesen. „Tag 187. Es ist zum verzweifeln. Egal was ich auch tue: Ich kann mich den Menschen einfach nicht verständlich machen. Meine Stimmbänder können keine für sie interpretierbaren Laute erzeugen, auch wenn ich die Struktur ihrer Sprache inzwischen perfekt verstehe und beherrsche, und sie sogar in Gedanken häufiger verwende als meine eigene. Hinzu kommt, dass mein Aussehen sie über die Maßen verstört und ängstigt. Verschiedene Berichte im Internet haben mir das genauso deutlich gemacht wie die Mimik und die Reaktionen meiner Schutzbefohlenen. Das tut mir weh, und ich bedauere es sehr. Das letzte, was ich will ist, den Menschen Angst zu machen. Aber ich kann mein Aussehen nicht verändern und auch nicht unsichtbar werden. Nicht, wenn ich die Tore versiegeln will. Denn dafür – und für die unzähligen Raum- und Zeitsprünge – benötige ich all meine Konzentration. Also brechen die Menschen weiterhin in Panik und Angst aus, wenn ich ihnen begegne. Und es ist ja auch nicht verwunderlich. Ich habe erhebliche Ähnlichkeit mit den Schreckgespensten, mit denen sie sich selbst in Filmen und Geschichten quälen. Nur dass meine Absichten gar nicht unterschiedlicher sein könnten. Als Letzter meines Volkes, der Graiori, kann nur ich sie noch vor Wesen schützen, gegen die selbst die schlimmsten Monster aus ihren Filmen geradezu ein amüsanter Witz sind. Denn die Tore von Varustrach sind geöffnet. Und ihre verschlungenen Pfade führen in die Schlafstätten von Milliarden Menschen, die sich nicht einmal ansatzweise gegen das verteidigen könnten, was die Barriere durchschreiten will. Also muss ich ihr Schild sein. Ihr Beschützer. Und dabei bin ich so müde. Müde von der dauernden Ablehnung. Müde von den Missverständnissen. Müde von all den Kämpfen. So schrecklich müde … Ich werde mir etwas Ruhe gönnen. Ein paar Stunden nur. Aber ich gebe nicht auf. Ich muss stark sein. Sie haben doch nur mich.“ Kategorie:Kreaturen Kategorie:Theorie Kategorie:Kurz Kategorie:Schockierendes Ende Kategorie:Bizarro Fiction